bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fracta (Revolution War)
The Fracta were smaller and less powerful versions of the Hōgyoku which were considered its impromptu children or spawn created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Fracta seemed to have a Spirit energy link of some kind to the original Hōgyoku as a sample of its unique energy was used by Mayuri to manufacture the Fracta in limited numbers to use on his test subjects, these test subjects became known as the Lemures and were hollowfied into powerful and static Hollows so that these potential threats created through experimentation could be "disposed of without excessive caution or worry". The command phrase interbred by Mayuri lasted for a few Decades however when Aizen found the Static Hollows that were the Lemures the Hōgyoku reacted to the Fracta, erasing the command phrase from the Fracta and allowing the Lemures to retake their human form once again, gifted with immense spiritual pressure and the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities with incredible ease. The Fracta and their Lemures are major elements in the Revolution War series, the Lemures in turn make up the core of Aizen's Royal Guard: the Yōkai Goei. Powers *'Overwhelming Power' - A Fracta has power second only to the Hōgyoku although it does not require an individual with power double that of a Captain to bestow its power upon someone, it does grant more power to those with greater power themselves, a Fracta also evolves alongside its master and will one day gain strength equivalent to the Hōgyoku itself. *'Desire Materialization replication' - A Fracta can replicate all the Hōgyoku's powers except at a weaker level and quality, although its powers seem to evolve with its master similar to a "child growing into its own", the Fracta will try to fulfill the wishes of its master and essentially increase the likelihood of fulfilling these wishes the more powerful the master becomes and allows both to evolve. **'Hollowfication/Arrancarification replication' - A Fracta replicates the Hōgyoku's capacity to create Visoreds and Arrancar based on the powers it replicated from the original Hōgyoku, wished for during its original creation by Kisuke Urahara, as a replication it can allow its Master to create a Hollow-Human hybrid (Visored, Arrancar, e.t.c) but had to have a 12 hour recharge after each of the ability's usage and allowed its own Masters to have Hollow/Arrancar abilities. **'Permanent Fusion' - Unlike the Hōgyoku which can choose its master and is more intelligent than anyone gives it credit for, a Fracta is faithfully loyal to that it fuses with and cannot be removed from its host by any means necessary or be given to another, because of this it was considered more reliable than the Hōgyoku which despite being stronger and perfect seemed picky about who it empowered. Like the Hōgyoku, it gives its master a similar ability to High-Speed Regeneration, additionally causing the spirit of its master to evolve and change as they both evolve in power. Notable Fracta: *'Fracta Obscurus' - Literally "Shadowy Fracta", was the most powerful of the Fracta and believed to be the first created by Mayuri that had been dabbled on for years afterwards until it was placed into its host, Fracta Obscurus can detect and manipulate everything in reality and actually works to generate a massive black hole that consumes energy and feeds on it. It's host was Anubis Maryoku, a missing son of the Maryoku Noble family, that in actuality had been kidnapped by Mayuri Kurotsuchi to experimented on. Trivia *'Fracta' is a Latin word, one of many, meaning "Shattering". Possibly in regard to "fracturing". Category:Items Category:Techniques Category:Important Terms